


纽特的办公室恋情

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 忒修斯的办公室恋情后续，纽特辞去傲罗办公室的工作后在霍格沃茨任神奇动物学科教授，忒修斯借工作之便前往霍格沃茨与纽特见面。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	纽特的办公室恋情

对于一个成年巫师来说，进入傲罗办公室工作不仅代表你拥有了一份金饭碗，更是对其魔法能力最大的肯定，可是这份殊荣对于神奇动物学家——纽特·斯卡曼德来说就不是那么回事了，他原以为凭借对哥哥的爱可以做一些自己不擅长的事，比如和忒修斯共事，但他与傲罗几乎背道而驰的三观和行为让特拉弗斯在很长一段时间里吃足了苦头，经过内部多次讨论，纽特最终还是辞掉了在傲罗办公室的这份工作。  
忒修斯除了对弟弟的离开感到伤心外还坚持把纽特曾使用过的桌子保留了下来，毕竟那里曾发生过太多美好的回忆。  
  
  
“请进。”听到敲门声的忒修斯并没有抬头，继续专注于珍娜刚刚分类整理好的文件上。  
“头儿。”进门的卡尔看起来鬼鬼祟祟的，带着贼笑走到办公桌前，“我这儿有个好差事。”  
“好差事？”忒修斯放下羽毛笔，看了看眼前这个高大的爱尔兰人，笑出了声，“怎么？你还想给我这个主任指派任务吗？”  
“当然不是！”卡尔连忙摇头，他哪里敢指挥顶头上司为他干活，“我这里有个案子，但是其中最关键的证据我搞不定啊！”说完他把捏在手心里的玻璃瓶放在了桌子上。  
忒修斯好奇地拿起瓶子摇晃了一下，里面的液体就像美人鱼的尾巴一样呈现出五彩斑斓的色彩，让人一时猜不透是什么：“魔药？”  
卡尔点点头：“是也不是，我们查那个魔药店主很久了，据买过的人说喝了这种魔药会产生幻觉，简直像照了厄里斯魔镜一样，能看到你所想要看到的一切，但是！”他指了指瓶子，“这瓶魔药不仅价格不菲，还会让人上瘾，那些最后疯掉的人都还在圣芒戈躺着呢。”  
“所以？”忒修斯把目光从瓶身转到卡尔的脸上，示意他继续往下说。  
“我们必须证明是这种魔药能让人发疯，而不是其他什么魔咒。我试过分析里面的原料，结果起最主要作用的草药，我查不到相关资料。”卡尔耸耸肩，表示自己真的尽力了，“如果魔法部都不知道的东西，不如去霍格沃茨问问看？”这家伙的暗示已经够明显了，无非就是要自己联系阿不思·邓布利多，“别写信啊，你得把这瓶带过去。嘿嘿，头儿，我知道你弟弟也在霍格沃茨教书，你们得有好几个月没见了吧？”还没等忒修斯抽出魔杖让他闭嘴，卡尔就上前先发制人，按住忒修斯的手，塞给他一张纸，是请假申请。  
忒修斯这才明白过来卡尔根本不是在为案件出谋划策、鞠躬尽瘁，只不过是为了讨好他这个领导以得到批假而已。  
  
另一边，远在霍格沃茨的纽特正在办公室兼宿舍里批改学生们的作业，那些牛头不对马嘴的回答足以让脾气最好的斯卡曼德老师气到冒烟，“阿嚏！”鼻腔内突如其来的瘙痒让他打了个喷嚏，纽特揉了揉鼻子，起身点燃壁炉里的木柴，坚持把没法看的作业批改完毕后才坐回沙发，翻阅起从邓布利多那里借来的书。要不是当初邓布利多用学校里非常稀有的关于魔法生物的书籍做诱饵，并承诺帮他说服魔法部让他可以在假期中出国搞研究，他才不会给自己找不痛快呢，一想到那些只愿在魔法能力上一步登天，不屑于了解其他生命体的学生，纽特就很头疼，放在以前他肯定打包走人，但现在已经与学校签订协议，就算是硬着头皮也要带完一整个学年。  
壁炉里散发出来的热量让房间渐渐暖和了起来，纽特捧着厚重的书本没看几行字就困了，他强迫自己睁大眼继续保持阅读状态，可终究还是敌不过越发沉重的眼皮，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
恍惚间纽特做了个梦，梦里除了自己还有忒修斯，首席傲罗开门进来后大步走到沙发旁直接把自己公主抱了起来，羊毛大衣上所带着的寒气让纽特忍不住瑟缩了一下，但他没有松手，反而抱得更紧，因为这样就能隔着衣物感受到哥哥的体温，他这副模样像极了还在蛋里需要被孵化的幼龙。忒修斯笑着踢开卧室的门，尽可能轻地把弟弟放在床上，耐心为他换好干净的睡衣并盖上被子后才在他额头印下一个吻。  
忒修斯的吻似乎带着魔法，只对纽特起作用的魔法，让他能够在心烦意乱的时候寻得平静，拜忒修斯之吻所赐，纽特第一次在霍格沃茨睡得那么好，第二天睁开眼时才发现阳光已经照到了床上。  
“F**k！”纽特骂着脏话跳起来，胡乱穿上整齐堆叠在床架上的衣服，以生平最快的速度洗漱完毕，顾不得饿得咕咕叫的肚子，直接抱起放在桌子上的课件开始在城堡错综复杂的走廊上狂奔。  
路上不时有刚上完第一节课的学生和纽特打招呼，他都只来得及挥手示意就匆匆消失在走廊转角处。从宿舍到教室，一共跑了五分钟，但这五分钟在气喘吁吁跟着学生一起走入教室的纽特来说和一个小时没有太大区别，要是距离再远点自己可能就要猝死在半路了。  
纽特走到讲台前把书本和课件按顺序放好，等来上课的赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林学生都到齐后才翻开教材：“同学们把书翻到53页，今天要学的分类是火龙。我给大家15分钟时间把内容预习一下再正式上课。”斯卡曼德教授话音一落，台下便断断续续响起翻书的“沙沙”声，可随着时间流逝，课堂渐渐被学生间的窃窃私语所填满。  
“安静！”纽特用魔杖敲了几下讲台，大多数学生都选择乖乖闭嘴，但仍有几个男生像是没听见一般，大声谈论着明天将要举行的魁地奇比赛胜负率，“奥尔斯顿，如果你想和你的同桌赌输赢，我建议你们下课后再讨论，不要影响到其他同学。”纽特直指坐在教室中间那位斯莱特林学生。  
“可是教授，”奥尔斯顿从座位上站起身，带着戏虐的表情反问纽特，“你的课也太无聊了，我们只能看着这些手绘图片幻想没见过的神奇动物长什么样。与其在这里浪费时间，不如让大家回宿舍看书就好啦？是不是？”不可否认，奥尔斯顿这番话让那几个和他一样没心思上课的坏学生有了想法，他们像是找到了什么精神领袖般跟着附和，嘲讽纽特的课是在浪费大家宝贵的生命。  
这其实也是纽特一直以来的心病，如果想要了解某种动物，对它进行观察是最好的办法。基于魔法部一些严格的条例，他没法让学生们接触所有的魔法生物，纸上谈兵反而成了现在唯一的教学手段，即使他一直在努力说服邓布利多和学校能在这方面给予一些支持。  
“就算教授让你们看到真的火龙，你们能一个个背出他们的名字，说出他们的习性吗？”突然从教室后方一个不起眼的角落里传出了响亮的声音，像一个耳光狠狠地甩在了奥尔斯顿脸上，他都没来得及反驳，那声音又甩了一巴掌给他，“我相信真让你看到一头火龙，你肯定会紧张到尿裤子！”  
教室里大多数赫奇帕奇学生在听完这些话后像是商量好的那样爆发出了笑声，谁让奥尔斯顿仗着自己是斯莱特林的纯血巫师经常欺负以混血或者麻瓜家庭出身为主的赫奇帕奇学生呢。  
“谢谢刚刚那位同学的发言！”纽特朝着声音发出的方向看了看，自然卷的褐色短发，宽大的黑色方框眼镜，陌生的脸庞，只能从学院袍的颜色上分辨出他是赫奇帕奇的。纽特教过的学生多多少少会有点印象，但这位却是连名字都记不起来，他为自己糟糕的记忆力感到羞愧，只能厚着脸皮问：“请问你……”  
“西奥，我叫西奥·特纳，教授。”西奥仿佛知道斯卡曼德教授要问什么，提前给出了回答。在旁人听起来更像是自我介绍，免去了对方的尴尬。  
“特纳先生，很高兴你说的这些，但我们不能否认奥尔斯顿也是位优秀的霍格沃茨学生。”纽特把书本合上，魔杖在手指间不停地旋转着，“除了英国，还有哪些国家有卜鸟？”  
斯卡曼德教授没头没脑的提问让大家安静了下来，谁都猜不透这位著名神奇动物学家在想些什么。纽特见状清了清嗓子，继续往下说：“如果有谁能回答出这个问题，现在就可以离开教室提前下课。还有，翻书没有用。”当他发现有孩子开始翻课本，便好心提醒他们，“这是我们上学期学的内容，课本上没有你们要的答案。”  
刚才还积极寻求答案的学生们都停下了手中的动作，教授的提问让其中一些人意识到自己根本没资格去要求老师以何种方式来授课，因为他们连对这门课程最基本的知识都看过就忘。  
早就猜到结局的纽特无所谓地耸耸肩，重新打开书本，准备正式开始上课。  
“教授，我知道！”西奥·特纳再一次吸引了所有人的注意，他无视大家等着看好戏的目光，不紧不慢地回答道，“爱尔兰和一些北欧国家也有卜鸟的存在。”  
“很好！特纳先生！”原本感到些许失落的纽特掩饰不住内心的欢喜，捧着书直接走到西奥面前，“如果你想的话，可以现在就回宿舍休息。”  
“不，教授。”西奥坐在椅子上笑着摇了摇头，把身体往椅背上靠去，狭窄的空间让他的长腿无处安放，“我更希望听你讲关于火龙的故事，还有你那些有意思的经历。”  
梅林的胡子啊！怎么会有那么乖巧听话又懂事的学生热爱神奇动物，纽特甚至想象不远的将来会有这样一位得力助手与自己在这个领域进行合作研究。  
“我很荣幸你喜欢上我的课，特纳先生。那我们继续吧。”纽特转身离开之前拍了拍西奥的肩膀，用只有对方才能听到的声音说，“下课后到我办公室来。”  
“是，教授。”西奥看着纽特走上讲台的背影，露出了笑容，眼中尽是斯卡曼德教授没有察觉到的温柔和爱意。


End file.
